Dear Mom
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Hey Mom, it's Thanksgiving. I can't believe you're missing this. You've been dead a while now. Are you enjoying it up there? I miss you. Toby misses you. Dad really misses you. Thanksgiving hasn't been the same without you. Do you miss us? Well, I'll write you again next year. Love, Rosie. Letters from a daughter to her mother. A Thanksgiving One-Shot. Happy Thanksgiving!


**Happy Thanksgiving! This is just a one-shot I decided to write. I have had this idea in my head for ages and decided to write it and convert it to a Thanksgivng story. I hope you enjoy.**

Dear Mom, Age 8

Hey, it's me. I was wondering where you went. Dad said you weren't coming back, but I'm sure he is wrong. You'll be back. He said you went to a better place, but I know you wouldn't go there without us, would you? Dad said you were having a hard time, but I didn't think that would you would up and leave us. Can you please come back? Toby wont stop crying. It's actually kind of annoying. Guess who came by today to see us? It was Johanna. She seemed really upset, like she had been crying. I didn't know Johanna could cry. When she saw I was writing you a letter, she told me to tell you Happy Thanksgiving!

Please come back,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 9

Hey, it's me again. It has been a year since you left us. You're in the ground now, six feet under. I don't know why you wanted to leave us, though. Toby did nothing. He has always been a good kid. I was good too, wasn't I? I can only remember being bad when Reef Odair was over. He got us into trouble. He still gets us into trouble when he comes over, but Dad and Annie don't mind. It is one of the few things either of them seem to smile at any more. Happy Thanksgiving, mom.

I love you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 10

I learned about the Hunger Games in school this year. I always knew they were around, but no one really went into detail about what they were. I learned that you and dad competed in them and won, as well as Johanna, Annie and Reef's dad. I'm sorry you went through that. It sounded horrible. I miss you, mom. Happy Thanksgiving.

Keeping you close,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 11

Dad has been crying. It has been years since you left, but it still seems fresh to him. It still seems fresh to me too, sometimes. Toby was six when you left, so I still have to tell him things about you. I tell him about all that fresh meat you would bring hime to us and the lullaby you would sing to us to help us fall asleep when we were scared. I sing to him sometimes. The lullaby about the meadow. Dad gets sad when he hears it. It is probably because it reminds him of you. We're having fresh turkey this year for Thanksgiving. We're celebrating Thanksgiving with the Hawthornes! Gale shot a turkey for the feast and said I could help Hazelle and Posy cook. Isn't that fun? I wish you could taste it. Happy Thanksgiving.

Missing everything about you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 12

I turned old enough to compete in the Hunger Games this year. Dad told me he was glad they were over. He said he didn't know how he would cope if both you and I were dead. I'm glad they are over too. I don't want Toby or Reef to ever get chosen. Reef is 14 this year. He was his dads age when he won the games. Wasn't his dad the youngest victor ever? That is amazing he could be that strong. I wanted to tell you what I was thankful for this year. I am thankful that you ended the games. I won't ever have to go in, and neither will Toby. That is a miracle, huh? Happy Thanksgiving!

From your daughter,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 13

Dad told me about my aunt this year. He said I act a lot like her. I look nothing like her though. I have your hair and Dad's eyes. I look a lot like you, actually, Mom. What was your sister like? Are you able to see her? Is she proud of me? Are you proud of me? Dad told me I was named after her. Primrose Abigail Everdeen and Primrose Lucy Mellark. The difference is she was called Prim and I am called Rosie. Well, I am proud of my name. I'm glad I am named after her. Happy Thanksgiving, mom.

Lots of love,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 14

I wish you were here. Toby is getting so big! He is 12 this year! Scary thought, huh? He has been hanging out with Willow Hawthorne a lot, as of late too. When he was littler he always said girls have cooties, but now I think he has a small crush on her. Cute, huh? I wish you could see it. Willow is a lot bigger now too. She looks a lot more like her dad than her mom, though she can use an axe just as well as her. I wonder what is more surprising, the fact Gale let Johanna teach Willow how to use an axe, or the fact Willow is good at it. Oh well, it's still fun. Have a nice Thanksgiving.

I miss you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 15

Dad told me to tell you hi. It has been seven years since you died! Seven, can you believe it? Dad told me how you died. He told me about how you tied a noose to hang Seneca Crane in the training center. He didn't think you had tied one since then. Was it really so hard to live like that, mom? I'm sorry for the tears on the page. I just think you made a mistake. Dad said you woke up crazy from a particularly bad nightmare. Why else would you kill yourself on Thanksgiving? Still, I'm glad I didn't know until this year. It was hard enough to learn. I wouldn't have been able to handle the truth any younger. Happy Thanksgiving.

Love you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 16

I am as old as you were when you went into the arena, though Toby is older than your sister was. I would volunteer for him in a heartbeat if he got reaped though. I would stand a chance in the arena. Remember when you taught me how to use a bow? Mr. Hawthorne says I'm just as good as you, if not better than you were at your age. I went with him and his brothers and Johanna (as well as Reef) to go hunting. I got six turkeys. Six! Can you believe that? We sold four of them at the market and kept two for Thanksgiving. Toby was upset he couldn't come, but Willow taught him how to throw axes in the backyard while we hunted. It was a good day. You would have enjoyed it. This year I have officially spent half of my life with you dead. It doesn't seem like that long. I still remember you. Well, Happy Thanksgiving.

Love,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 17

Hey mom! Don't kill me but... I have a boyfriend. We actually have been dating almost eleven months. Crazy, huh? Your daughter is growing up! This isn't my first boyfriend either, just the first I have been really serious with. You probably want to know who this is. Well, it is Reef Odair. Can you say hi to Finnick for Reef, by the way? Reef is sad he never got to meet his father. He seemed to be dauntless though. How else would you describe someone who was an ally with you? I'm joking. I feel bad for Reef. He never got to meet his dad. I at least had a few years with you. That's what I'll be thankful for this Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving!

Sending you all my love,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 18

Toby got his license. Toby gets to drive around Panem. How scary is that? The last time you saw him was ten years ago as a cute little six year old still playing with toy cars in the living room. Now he has a car of his own. He uses it to drive Willow around in it, mostly. They are dating now. Lucky him. Toby gets to see his girlfriend everyday. Gale and Johanna only live next door. I can only see Reef when he is able to come down from District 4 with Annie. Luckily for us, that is every holiday (since Annie says we are her family) and any free weekend they have. Oh, I'm going to move out soon. I won't be going far, luckily. I'm just moving to District 4. I'm going to college there. Your little girl is going to college? Wow, time flies. Reef goes to college in District 4, too, but I'm not going to stay with him. Annie is letting me move into her house so I don't have to pay extra for a dorm. Reef lives on campus, so that is why he isn't staying with Annie. Well, wish me luck, and Happy Thanksgiving!

From,

Your Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 19

Dad says he misses having me around the house. I always made sure Toby was doing what he was supposed to. Now he is quite the little trouble maker. I shouldn't say little. Toby has got a good six inches on me when it comes to height. How is he so tall? Well, him and Willow have been having an off on relationship for the past year. I hope it stays on. They are so cute. As for Reef and I? Well, we've been going strong for almost three years! How amazing is that? Well, Happy Thanksgiving.

Hugs and Kisses,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 20

I got drunk for the first time this year. Before you get angry, hear me out. I had no idea someone spiked the punch. I just kept drinking at the frat Halloween party and Reef came over to check on me when I started to try and take my clothes off. That was awkward. I never stripped and Reef took me back to his mom's house where they helped me nurse the hangover until I was all better. Right now, the three of us are on a train to District 12. I miss Dad, Toby and the Hawthornes so much. Toby is a senior this year? Can you believe it? I can't. Well, Happy Thanksgiving.

Love you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 21

I am moving in with Reef. He got an apartment just off campus last summer. I am moving in with him after Christmas. Annie said it was ok, as did dad. No need to worry. I just hope we have your approval and Finnick's approval. Before you say anything, I am still a virgin. Reef is also a virgin. Weird thought, huh? The son of Panem's Sex Idol is still a virgin? It is certainly a strange thought. Don't worry. Moving in together will not change that. Reef and I are moving in together for financial reasons. If we move in together the cost of rent goes down by half because we are both paying. We re going to see everyone in one place again for the first time since last Christmas in District 12. We are going to have one of the best Thanksgivings ever!

Keeping you close,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 22

I'm a senior, once again. School has been so hard. I am ready for it to end and ready to get a career. I'm thinking about being a teacher? How does that sound to you? I could really make a difference in the lives of students and teach them things that are really valuable. I think I would teach History to Juniors. I would teach them about all the things you and dad did to help us have a better future. I hope you agree. This year, Thanksgiving is being held here in District 4. We would hold it at the apartment, but it is awfully small. We're having Thanksgiving at Annie's place. Happy Thanksgiving, mom.

With love,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 23

I had my wedding this year. I married Reef. I am no longer Primrose Lucy Mellark. I am officially Primrose Lucy Odair. I had the entire family there. Gale and Johanna had brought Willow and their sons, Adam and Forrest. Toby had called in Delly and her family. Annie called in all of Reef's aunts and uncles. Dad gave me away. The only people that were missing were you and Reef's dad. I haven't ever stopped missing you, but it was more obvious something was missing. Did you know your mom came down? I have seen her maybe six times since you died. Well, have a Happy Thanksgiving.

Love you,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 24

Your a grandmother. Or you're going to be at least. Reef and I found out we were pregnant two months ago. We decided if we had a boy he would be named after his father. If we had girl, she would be named after you. I'll be sure to tell you next Thanksgiving.

Love,

Rosie

Dear Mom, Age 25

Finn and Katy are growing up. I guess you wouldn't have had known until I had told you but Reef and I had twins. Their full names are Finnick Parker Odair and Katniss Faith Odair. We call them Finn and Katy for short. That is so much easier to say, don't you think? Finn has your eyes. They are a beautiful gray color. Katy has a green color, just like her grandfather. Tell Finnick his grandchildren said hi, wont you? Happy Thanksgiving.

Hugs and kisses,

Rosie

I look at all these letters Rosie sent me. Finnick has looked over these letters as well. He knows them almost as well as I do. We haven't been able to meet our beautiful grandchildren. It is weird to think of us as grandparents. Finnick is still only twenty-four and I am only twenty-eight. I shake my head and put the letters down. "Happy Thanksgiving, Finnick."

He smiles and looks down at our family gathered around the table in Peeta's dining room in District 12. His eyes never leave Annie. She is just as beautiful as she always was, in his eyes. He then looks at Reef, then Finn and Katy. "Happy Thanksgiving, Katniss." We then go to our own table, where we eat with other fallen friends.

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful day. Don't eat too much turkey. Remember there will be pie! Leave a review saying what you are thankful for. Me? I am thankful for all of you. **

**-Juliet**


End file.
